Grossesse
by niil-iste
Summary: Fic de Fion-Fion. Après une nuit de folie, suite à une fete, Notre héros se réveille extasié. Mais ce qu'il ne sait pas, c'est qu'il n'est aps tout seul dans la piece. Slash, lemon, HP-DM, et pur bonheur au RDV
1. Des lits pleins d'odeurs légères

_Et non, ce n'est pas moi, mais l'histoire magnifique d'une maie qui se trouve en 'panne' d'ordinateur... je lui servirai donc d'intermédiaire pour cette fic_

_en espérant que vous l'aimiez, tous les commentaires que vous pourriez laisser seront transmis en direct live à la véritable auteur... :-)

* * *

_

**Grossesse**

_Disclaimer :_ et non, les perso, le monde ni quoique se soit du monde d'HP ne m'appartient, c'est bête, certains perso m'auraient bien plu :'(

_Auteur :_ Fion-Fion

_Rating :_ R

_Paring :_ HP-DM (voire quelques autres...) _Homophobes et/ou ames sensibles s'abstenir, scènes explicites..._

_Note _: voici le premier chapitre, les autres ne suivront pas forcément rapidement. Quand au sujet de la fic, ermmm, c'est compliqué, soit cela suivra un ordre très strict et une trame, bien que compliquée, interressante. Soit, ce sera une succession d'univers parallèles qui déclineront les possibilités à partir d'une base, ce chapitre et un ou deux autres. Vala, vala, vous saurez le résultat du dilemme en temps et en heure... :-) je vous laisse découvrir...

Chapitre 1 : Des lits pleins d'odeurs légères.

_« Eh ben, punaise ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous l'avons fait. Depuis, le temps que j'en rêvais, il en a mis du temps à se décider, celui-la ! S'il savait que c'était mon plus grand fantasme après tuer cet imbécile qui te déteste, mon amour. _

_Tu te rends compte, Merlin, je ne suis plus vierge. Mais, ce n'est pas ça le meilleur, non, le mieux. Le mieux, c'est que se soit lui qui est venu et qui m'a pris. Mmmmh ! Le sentir en moi, je me souviendrai toujours de ce moment. Sans doute, le plus beau de toute mon existence. _

_Le problème c'est maintenant que faire ? Dois-je le dire à mes deux idiots de meilleurs amis ou bien me taire ? Comment dois-je me comporter quand je le reverrais ? Et puis, merde ! Merlin, pourquoi ? Oui pourquoi ne puis-je pas être comme tout le monde ? Oh, s'il te plaît. Je t'implore à genoux ; aide–moi ! »_

"Herm ? Herm t'es où ? Demanda fortement une voix d'homme.

"Euhhhhhh ! Suis là ! Répondis, la voix pointue de Granger.

"Là, mais où ça là ? Soit plus explicite !

"Harry, où est Herm ?

_« Noooooonnn, je te demande de l'aide, et toi, tu me les envoies. Sadique ! Je n'ai pas de quoi m'habiller, et le pire c'est qu'ils connaissent le mot de passe. Ils vont rentrer et me voir, comme… comme ça. Malheur ! Au fait, c'est quoi ce vieux surnom. Herm ? C'est horrible ! Je parie que c'est Ron qui l'a trouvé. Tiens, en y pensant il connaît plus de mots que je pensais. Peut- être l'ai-je mal jugé. Il ne dois pas être si bête que ça. »_

Le tableau s'ouvrit soudainement et une fine silhouette s'engouffra dans la pièce principale. Elle monta les escaliers et trouva…

"Harry ? Hermione était rouge de gêne.

"Eh bien Herm, serait-ce ma tenue qui te met dans un tel embarras ou bien le fait indéniable que tu viens de t'envoyer en l'air avec, en voyant ta gène, une fille, non ?

"Harry ! S'indigna la jeune fille. Je ne te permets pas.

"Oh, si tu savais comme je me foutais royalement de ta permission.

"Pas la peine de te mettre sur la défensive, marmonna la sorcière.

"Ouais, s'couse c'est juste que je veux pas que Ron nous vois comme ça. Toi avec ta tronche et moi avec ma tenue, il pourrait penser qu'on a fait quelque chose. Je ne veux pas de problème. C'est tout. Sinon, pourquoi es-tu là ?

"Euh, Dumbledore veut nous voir dans son bureau, tout de suite. Okay !

"…

"Ce qui sous-entend que tu te lèves et tu t'habilles. Et puis cache ces traces, elles ne sont pas très esthétiques sur ta peau.

"V'oui ! Allez maintenant, vire !

"C'est si gentiment demandé. J'y vais, on t'attendra dans le bureau, d'ac.

"Ouais !

_« Pff ! C'est que je suis fatigué moi. Tant pis, j'irai pas ! S'il veut vraiment me parler, il viendra de lui-même. Moi, ze vais faire un bon roupillon, mais avant je vais enlever ces jolis suçons. Non ! Finalement je ne vais que les dissimuler. C'est le seul souvenir qui me reste de cette nuit. »_

"Dissimulas ! "Gronda la voix particulièrement grave d'Harry. Seul dans sa chambre, il tomba sur son lit. S'engouffra dans ses draps parsemés ça et là de sperme. Son corps s'enfonça dans le matelas moelleux tandis que son esprit retrouvait Morphée. Il ne tarda à atteindre le seuil du sommeil sans rêve tant il était fatigué. Le soleil tirait sa révérence et dans le bureau de Dumbledore, on attendait toujours la présence du brun. C'est Ron qui se dévoua pour aller chercher Harry.

Quelques temps plus tard, le temps qu'il fallut à Weasley pour parcourir le château, la porte de la chambre circulaire de Potter s'ouvrit. Un visage constellé de millions de taches de rousseurs apparut. Il pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas incertain. C'était la première fois qu'il entrait dans la chambre d'Harry. Celui-ci s'était toujours refusé à la lui montrer. Il fut étonné par la dominance du vert et de l'argent. A tel point qu'il finit par se demander s'il ne s'était pas trompé.

"Enfin… J'aime bien le vert si tu l'aimes aussi, mon amour. Mon Harry ! Si tu savais comme je t'aime."

Alliant le geste à la parole, il s'installa prés du corps endormi. Ne résistant plus à la tentation il se mit à caresser son torse assez musclé. Harry sourit. Ron était aux anges, se pourrait-il qu'il l'aime aussi ? Après une heure de glandouillage, il se décida à sortir du lit quand un élément le troubla. Au creux du rein gauche du survivant, une splendide rose rouge se dessina d'elle-même. Ron paniquait dans son coin, il sautait comme un hystérique tout autour le lit de Potter. Une inscription fit son apparition sous la rose. _L.J for ever D_.

"Hi ! Hi ! Hi ! C'est nerveux ! C'est pas drôle. Pff ! Je ne ris pas. Je souffre d'hallucinations. Oulà ! Il faut que je me fasse soigner pour être bien quand mon Harry me demandera en mariage."

Il approcha son visage des fines lèvres du survivant. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, alors que le contact entre ses deux bouches s'opérait, Ron reçut une décharge électrique qui l'éjecta hors du lit de son amour. Il fut stupéfait de se retrouver devant un miroir, et, au lieu de se voir, il vit celui de James.

"Ne le touche pas. Il n'est pas tien et ne le sera jamais. Si tu veux reste en vie, dégage. Laisse le.

"Ou…oui…iii. Bredouilla t'il. Au revoir monsieur Po… Po …Potter.

L'appartement accueillit encore une fois aujourd'hui un visiteur. Dumbledore, trouva sans grande difficulté la chambre de Potter. Il entreprit de réveiller le jeune homme. Quand il y arriva il porta son attention sur le corps de son protégé. Celui-ci était pâle et avait des tracés fins. Albus pris enfin conscient du fait qu'Harry était nu en plus, vu l'état des draps, il ne faisait aucun doute que le survivant avait fêté joyeusement la victoire griffondore. Le problème maintenant était de savoir quel était le sexe de la personne, puisque ça changerait tout. Au moins si s'était un homme il n'y aurait pas de bâtard mais si c'était une femme…

"Harry, alors comment vas-tu ?

"Un peu fatigué, murmura Potter encore dans les vapes._ « J'ai surtout le cul complètement défoncé à cause de ce salaud. Pourquoi n'est–il pas resté, encore un peu plus. »_

"Ah, je voie, dit-il en rougissant, c'est à cause de ta nuit dernière.

"Je ne suis pas étonné que vous soyez au courant, après tout. Qui a-t-il de mal à ça. Je suis encore jeune et il possible que je ne vive pas encore longtemps alors…

"Ce n'était pas un reproche. Ne t'énerve pas !

"STOP ! J'en assez sortez ou parlez-moi d'autre chose.

"Okay. La vérité est que je suis très inquiet pour toi. Tu es très agressif.

"Ouais. Je sais, c'est la pression qui m'entoure. En plus, Voldemort ne donne pas de signe et ça m'inquiète, je me demande franchement ce qu'il attend de moi.Désire-t-il que j'essaie de le trouver ?

"Même si tu as raison, il ne faut pas que tu le fasses. En attendant d'en savoir plus, je te propose de te reposer.

"Pourrais-je vous demander un service, s'il vous plaît ?

"Lequel est-il ?

"Je ne veux pas que vous parliez à quiconque du fait que j'ai passé la nuie avec une personne hier. Je veux aussi entraîner mes nouveaux pouvoirs, en plus je vais entrer dans un état second si jamais… enfin vous savez de quoi je parle.

"Bien sûr, bien sûr. Répondit calmement Dumbledore. J'accepte à une seule condition, celle-ci étant de savoir avec qui vous avez passé la nuit.

"Je peux seulement vous dire que c'était un homme.

"Parfait, dit Albus, visiblement soulagé de savoir cela.

_« Il ne faut pas que cela se sache sinon, le futur mangemort aura de sérieux problèmes, et ça ; je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. Mon amour ! _

_Dans un sens je dois bien admettre que cette nuit m'a apporté une révélation quant à la raison de mes sentiments face à cet idiot. Comme ça c'est clair, je l'aime ! Mais maintenant, je fais quoi moi ? Je lui cours après ou j'attends seul.. Bof, on verra bien. Et puis c'est pas comme –ci j'étais une fille, capable de tombée enceinte pour qu'un jeune prétentieux me prenne avec lui, plus part pitié ou part convenance que par amour. »_

Loin, dans les sombres cachots du château de Poudlard le jeune héritier Malefoy était en proie à des rêves… vraiment singuliers ! Enfin, pour lui.

'Harry ! Réfléchis, bientôt tu délivreras le monde sorcier

'Tout … tout seul ? Demanda timidement le brun.

'Ceux qui apporte la délivrance sont toujours seuls. Toi, le premier ! Ils ont une grande idée en tête, ils la portent avec eux et rallient les foules.

Draco pris le visage des yeux d'émeraudes et le releva à sa hauteur. Là, d'une voix terriblement calme il lui dit avec toute la sincérité et l'amour qui le caractérisait :

'Harry c'est ce que tu feras.

Sur ce, alors que notre jeune blond s'apprêtait à s'emparer des lèvres rouge de son compagnon, celui-ci le repoussa. Et, c'est les mains moites et cœur tremblant que notre futur champion questionna sa moitié.

'Chéri ? Réponds moi vraiment. Qu'attends tu de moi ?

'Je …

'AAAAHHHH ! Je ne veux pas le savoir. Tais toi !

'Mais…

'Chut ! Je t'ai dit de taire, je crois ! Dis Harry sarcastiquement.

'Harry ?

'M'm, quoi ? Répondit Harry, complètement ailleurs.

'La ferme ! C'est pas possible ça, laisse moi donc parler ! Je veux… je veux que l'arrogant paysan que tu es se conduise comme un prince et m'aime comme un roi.

(….) Gros blanc du coté de Ry chéri.

Harry, reprit Draco inquiet du silence de son partenaire. Je t'aime, tu es mon puceau préféré.

Alors que Dray se tordait de rire devant la gêne subite du brun, celui-ci protestait vainement et hurlait qu'il ne l'était plus depuis longtemps par sa faute et que s' il le voulait, il se ferai une joie de lui rappeler dans quelles circonstances cela s'était passé. Finalement la conversation repris :

'Tu es sur de ne pas t'ennuyer avec moi ?

'Eh bien, disons que c'est le risque à prendre, non ?

'Oui … oui, bien sûr murmura le jeune homme brun peiné et déçu de la réponse claquante et froide.

'Pfffffff ! Mais t'es con ou quoi ? T'aimer sera l'aventure de ma vie. Au risque d'être blasé de te voir te brosser les dents chaque matin. Je veux que le moment le plus passionnant de ma journée soit celui de mon réveil pour constater que tu dors prés de moi… de préférence nu, bien entendu ! Encore chaud d'avoir passé la nuit entre mes bras.

Soudain une voix loufoque rompit l'atmosphère d'amour pour le moins romantique qui emplissait la pièce.

'Mon fils. Draco. Ce que tu peux être fleur bleu quand tu t'es mets.

'Papa ! Cria, le blondinet outré que son père ait pu écouter sa conversation avec son fiancé.

Harry, lui, était plié en deux, c'est à peine s'il n'était pas en train de se rouler par terre. Cette vision n'eut d'ailleurs que pour effet d'énerver un peu plus Malefoy Junior.

'Faut que vous soyez parti dans 5 minutes pour arriver à peu prés à l'heure à l'église ! Allez les tourtereaux on se bouge, hurlait Lucius.

'Ouais ! Répondit Draco avec hargne.

'Hi hi, hi, hi, mouahahaha ! Trop comique. Ou…oui… hi, hi hi !

'Harry, je te préviens arrêtes de rire.

Comme le jeune brun n'était pas enclin à écouté son amant, Draco suivit avec son doigts les contours des lèvres de Potter ce qui eu pour effet de le calmer instantanément. Il pressa sa bouche contre la sienne et ne pu retenir un gémissement de satisfaction quand le brun lui répondit avec une ardeur peu commune. Dray ne vit aucun problème à diriger ses traîtres doigts vers l'entrejambe de son partenaire. C'est ce moment qu'Harry choisi pour serrer fortement son corps contre celui de son amant dans un impérieux désir de fusion complète. Son corps tremblait tant qu'il s'accrochait à son fiancé comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Poussant un grognement bestial, Draco abandonna ses caresses et souleva son âme sœur, le plaquant contre le mur, lui laissant percevoir la force de son envie. C'est alors que la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit violemment et le visage tout sourire de Lucius apparut.

'Oupsss ! Je crois que je gène là.

'Oui, braillèrent les deux jeunes amant en chœur.

'C'est… hhaaaaaa ! 'tain Dray…

'Les jeunes, les jeunes, on se calme s'il vous plaît. Vous aurez tout le temps pour ça, plus tard.

'Ouais, on arrive dit Harry d'une voix où perçait la colère de le frustration.

Draco n'avait pourtant pas dit son dernier mot, c'est ainsi qu'il retira un premier gémissement à son futur mari, puis un second, un troisième, jusqu'à qu'il se transforme en un crie.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !

"QUOI ? Qu'es ce qui se passe ? Qui, euh.

"Draco tu es en age, mon pauvre chou, attend je vais y remédier dit Pansy d'une voix voluptueuse.

Le pauvre serpentard, lui tremblait de peur. C'est avec un bonheur non feint qu'il vit Goyle s'approché de lui. Sautant sur l'occasion il sortit de son lits, nu comme un ver au grand plaisir de tous les occupants de la chambre du préfet en chef. Sous le regard désireux de Pansy, Draco rougit, elle le regardait d'une façon qui lui rappelait vraiment la nuie de son dépucelage, avec cet enfoiré, qui à défaut de l'aimer le respecter.

"Euh, Draco, demanda Goyle prudemment.

"Quoi !S'écria, toujours horrifié par son rêve.

"Eh ben, tes draps, sont pas très. Enfin ! Y'a… voilà quoi, fit remarquer Crabbe, d'une toute petite voix.

"Ah ! Tais-toi, je ne veux plus t'entendre. Et puis d'abords, vous me faites chier ; alors, vous dégager de MA chambre ! Et donc de ma vue par la même occasion !

"Ben ça va être gaie cette semaine, ils vont se faire une joie de me charrier.

_« Euh ! C'est quoi ce gros poulet devant moi. Il parle ? AHHHH ! Mais, c'est quoi ce machin, il m'attaque, au s'courrrrrr ! »_

Et oui, le matin, Harry à beaucoup de mal à faire la différence entre un hiboux grand duc et un monstre à plumes. Il s'était donc réfugié sous sa couette lorsqu'il réalisa après une dizaine de minutes, que le petit monstre de 10 cm sur 10 n'était que l'oiseau de son prince charmant. C'est ainsi qu'il sauta sur le zozillio et lui arracha le paquet de sa patte gauche.

Il décacheta le parchemin scellé du seau des Malefoy. Débuta alors une lecture pleine d'espoir :

_Hi Potty chéri !_

_Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir envoyer cette lettre hier mais il fallait que je me procure un truc moldu que j'ai trouvé très drôle. Tu me dira la couleur que la bande à prise. Bien que je pense savoir déjà, il saurait étonnant que ça soit l'autre couleur. _

_Pour parler plus sérieusement je voulais te remercier pour la nuit d'avant hier. C'était fantastique. Je ne cesse de repenser à chacun de tes gestes, tout tes murmures me font encore frissonnés de plaisir. J'ai adoré et j'aurais bien réitérer l'expérience. Cependant, toi et moi savons que ça nous est impossible. Tu es vraiment quelqu'un qui influence les gens, et tu m'a influencé. Connard ! A cause de toi je suis….. Argh ! Tu ne te rends pas compte du mal que ça me fait de t'écrire ces mots mais, j'en suis réduit pour toi, à les avouer. Je t'aime ! Je n'aimerais qu'une seule fois, et il faut que se soit de toi. Non mais quel gâchis. Si tu savais comme je t'en veux de m'avoir pris ce que je n'avait la possibilité de donner qu'une seule et unique fois. Potty, je t'aime tant. _

_Mon seul refuge sont tes bras mais je ne pourrais plus retrouver la chaleur irradiante de ton corps sur le mien. Si nous nous affichons comme un couple normal il est certain que ou toi ou moi ou bien même les deux allons se faire tuer, et pire avant torturer.. Enfin, tout ce blablatage pour te dire que même si je crève d'envie et d'amour pour toi eh bien, c'est impossible ; donc tout redevient comme avant._

_Au revoir, mon crétin d'amour._

_Ton amant le plus fidèle._

_Ps : le truc que tu vois: n'est pas un stylo, c'est un test de grossesse. Je préfère garder la notice avec moi tout ce que tu as faire c'est de le mouiller de ton urine et la bande pourra peut-être changer de couleur. Même si tu n'est pas une femme il va falloir que tu le fasse, se sera juste un tripes entre nous deux. Pour une fois que nous pouvons profité de faire un truc à deux.._

Les larmes coulaient sans aucune retenue sur les joues rose du pauvre survivant. Il ne lui en voulait pas, il savait que Draco avait raison même si c'était dur à admettre. Non, s'il pleurait c'était pour le coup du test de grossesse. Il savait qu'il n'était pas une femme, que sont corps ne pourrais jamais contenir une vie, il était un homme et aimait un homme se qui compliquait la tâche. Il n'aurait jamais d'enfant mais pas la peine de le lui rappeler d'une manière aussi cruelle.

Il se mit sur le dos, et laissa son esprit vagabondé. Tant pis s'il arrivait en retour à un de ses cours. Harry finit par repenser encore une fois à ce le moment de pur extase où son connard d'amour était venu le chercher et qui l'avait ensorcelé sans aucun scrupule. Ca commençait toujours de la même manière.

Harry était de retour à ses appartements, il avait l'esprit légèrement embrumé d'alcool, en effet, il avait remporté le match contre l'équipe de Serdaigle. Quand, il vit le jeune Malefoy qui s'avançait langoureusement se déhanchant sur une chanson de sa propre composition à l'effigie d'Harry. Il n'avait sur lui qu'un simple pantalon moulant en cuir rouge. Il avait l'air d'être dans un état second, il avait une seule envie. Du sexe !

Il approcha encore un peu plus son corps brûlant contre celui du survivant.

"Potter ! Comme je suis content de te voir. Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point.

Draco offrit un sourire coquin à sa Némésis. Le poussa sur le mur. Les neurones d'Harry s'entrechoquaient, cependant il finit par trouver la force de demander ce qu'il lui voulait.

"Ce que je veux, crétin ! Je croyais mes intentions assez clair, non ? Enfin, c'est vrai que tu n'es qu'un imbécile.

"Eh, ne m'insulte pas ! C'est pas parce que je suis plus très frais que tu es obligé de... Eh puis, laisse tomber, il s'interrompit vite face au jeune homme. Va enculer ta fiancée, Pansy. Cracha hargneusement Harry.

"Comment ? Enculé as-tu dis ; comme c'est vulgaire. Mais pourquoi pas ? M'oui, ça peut se faire. Mais pas n'importe qui. Il doit être à la hauteur de mon rang. Et qui de mieux que… Toi ! Je te veux. Je vais te faire hurler Harry. Je vais te prendre si fort que demain tu ne pourras même pas t'asseoir sans grimacer.

"Mais pourquoi ? Moi, je veux dire ; je ne suis pas ton ami.

"Certes, où est le problème ? Le simple fait de te voir me fait bander et j'en ai marre de me servir de ma main alors je te propose de le faire à ma place, ou plutôt celle de ma main. Tu seras mon premier.

"Quel honneur, tu me fais, dit sarcastiquement le survivant.

"eh ! Ne te moque pas connard. Après tout, tu es aussi puceau.

"Ta gueule, Malefoy ! Dit Harry, le feu aux joues.

"Oh ! Aurai-je touché un point sensible ? Allez, Potter, tu sais que c'est pas mon genre de supplier les gens. Mais là vraiment, il faut faire quelque choses. Tu n'as que te dire que je ne suis qu'une de tes groupies que tu prends et jette comme bon te semble.

"Quoi ? Cria Potter, je ne ferais jamais ça. Tu veux quoi, au juste que je te dépucèle , Et bien, il n'y a pas de problème !

"Tu sais que je t'aime bien toi.

"Vraiment ? Demanda Harry d'une façon on ne peut plus charmeuse. Alors prouve le moi.

"Comment ? Draco baissa ses yeux et regarda ses chaussures, il cru un instant qu'Harry allait l'humilier. C'est alors qu'Harry reprit la parole.

"C'est si simple. Embrasse moi.

"Oui, chef !

Ils rirent tout les deux de bon cœur à cette remarque amusante. Ils ne s'aperçurent qu'ils étaient devant la demeure d'Harry que quand la fée lui demanda le mot de passe. Potter lui donna et fit entrer Draco dans son antre. Ils atteignirent la chambre en un temps record.

Un silence s'installa pendant qu'Harry et Draco se regardaient. Doucement il passa ses bras autour du cou de son futur amant, un sourire timide sur les lèvres, tandis que celui-ci nouait les siens autour de la fine taille du survivant. Pris d'une soudaine pulsion, Draco poussa Harry sur son lit et l'y allongea en même temps qu'il le recouvrait de son corps.

Le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Potter splendide sans ses lunettes. Ses yeux s'étaient obscurcis par le plaisir que lui procuraient les caresses de son amant. Il se délectait de la sensation de puissance et de contrôle qu'il exerçait sur le survivant, le voir agripper son torse, où une légère sueur était apparue. Il adorait observer le brun se tortiller de plaisir sous lui. Malefoy finit par détacher un à un les boutons de la chemise du survivant. Il parsema de baisers papillons tout le torse de sa Némésis. Une onde de plaisir les prit quand leurs deux torses se touchèrent, augmentant leurs deux érection, au grand malheur de Draco qui se trouvait plus qu'à l'étroit dans son pantalon de cuir. Les deux pantalons rejoignirent vite la chemise d'Harry, et celui ci fut très étonné de voir Malefoy porter un boxer portant la phrase « Harry pour toujours » avec des petits cœurs volant autour de cette stupide phrase. Cependant il préféra s'abstenir de lui poser des questions sur la nature de sous-vêtement.

Durant sa réflexion, il ne s'était pas rendu compte du fait que Malefoy était nu, sur lui. Le pire étant que lui aussi était dans une tenu d'Adam. Potter décida de prendre un peu l'initiative et bascula sur Draco de façon à se trouver en position dominante. Il parcourut chaque centimètre carrés du torse musclé de Malefoy. Les yeux de ce dernier se rétrécissaient quand les fins doigts d'Harry se refermèrent sur son sexe. Draco renversa sa tête en arrière, gémissant, tandis que Potter profitait de l'occasion pour le marquer comme sien. Puis il descendit vers la zone sud du corps tendu de Dray. Arrivé à destination il resta devant l'érection sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. Ce ne fut que lorsque le jeune blond lui implora de le faire qu'il consentit à faire un petit geste.

Il lécha doucement ses testicules, avant de remonter vers la tête du sexe de Malefoy.Il donna quelques petits coups de langue, puis engloutit complètement le pénis gonflé de sang de Draco. Celui-ci cria pour la première fois et logea ses mains dans l'épaisse chevelure d'Harry, lui dictant le rythme qu'il souhaitait. Il était parcourut de frissons et ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de gémir sous le brun. Il renforça sa prise sur lui, et ondula son bassin afin qu'Harry le prenne encore un plus. Il mit ses hanches en action et fit accélérer la cadence des va et viens de la bouche de Potter sur son membre jusqu'à qu'il jouisse entre les lèvres du brun.

Essoufflé, il fallut quelques minutes à Draco pour se remettre de toutes sensations encore étrangères pour lui. Il reprit tout de même assez vite son souffle pour ravoir l'avantage sur Harry. Il se mit à califourchon sur le corps engourdi du brun.

Draco glissa une main entre les cuisses d'Harry faisant hoqueter de plaisir ce dernier. Il se pencha et entreprit de lécher l'entrée de l'intimité du balafré qui se tortilla de désir. Il introduisit brusquement deux doigts au préalablement lubrifié en Harry qui grimaça face à cette intrusion complètement nouvelle pour lui. Potter se tendit et trembla de façon effrayante. Draco ne trouva le moyen de le calmer qu'en l'embrassant avec toute la douceur dont il était capable. Il commença à faire des va et viens en Potter quand il décida de changer légèrement la position de ses doigts, ce qui provoqua plusieurs cris de plaisir de la part d'Harry. Il était en proie à toutes ces ondes de plaisir qui l'enveloppaient. Draco jugea qu'il pouvait lui-même ne faire plus qu'un avec le survivant.

Malefoy releva les cuisses du survivant et se cala bien entre. Il s'appuya fortement sur les hanches du brun et le pénétra d'un coup sec. Malgré la douleur plus que présente, Harry ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte car Dray ne cessait de le câliner et l'embrassait avec tant d'amour et de respect qu'il finit par avoir raison du mal d'Harry. Harry donna une petite impulsion à Dray pour que celui-ci se mette à bouger. Ils étaient en harmonie parfaite, un calme les envahissait tandis que leur respirations devenaient de plus en plus saccadés. Dray, qui avait accéléré le mouvement de ses hanches ralentit légèrement. Il voulait à tout prix prolongé le plaisir ressentit.

Le pénis de Draco sortait presque entièrement de l'intimité du balafré pour y rentrer toujours plus profondément avec un peu plus d'intensité. Le pauvre Harry complètement noyé dans ce flots de sentiments s'accrocha désespérément à Draco qui au contact du sexe d'Harry sur son ventre céda à sa pulsion animal et accentua les mouvements de ses hanches en s'accrochant au barreaux du lit, essayant d'accentuer le plus possible leur contact. Tout deux pleuraient d'extase, la douleur de leur plaisir devenant de moins en moins supportable. Arrivant à sa limite Draco donna un dernier violent coup de rein en Harry se déversant en lui en même temps que Potter le faisait entre leurs deux ventres. Epuisé, Dray ne pris pas la peine de se retirer d'Harry. Il lécha la semence acidulée et visqueuse du brun, l'embrassa langoureusement et tomba dans un sommeil sans rêves.

Harry lui resta encore éveillé, il ne pouvait se l'expliquer mais il le savait, il avait le pressentiment que quelque chose s'était passé à ce moment bien précis. Une chose de taille. Une chose qui pourrait changer sa vie. Seul le temps le lui dirait ; il serra fortement le corps blanc de Draco et s'endormit à son tour.

Le matin quand il s'était réveillé, il s'était retrouvé seul dans son lit. Et le voilà, toujours dans son lit trois jours après cette fameuse nuit avec un test de grossesse serré dans sa main droite posée sur son cœur.

Il trouva tout de même la force de se lever d'aller prendre une douche de s'habillait et de filer à son cour de divination pour lequel il avait une heure et demi de retard. Quand il se trouva sur le seuil de la pièce appropriée, les élèves de sa maison sortaient déjà. Ron se précipita vers son bien aimé.

"Ben, alors mon chou, tu t'es pas réveillé aujourd'hui ?

"M'ouais, répondit Harry d'humeur plutôt maussade.

"Alors… euh, ben, je voudrais te dire quelque chose Harry. C'est important, comme tu peux t'en douté c'est pourquoi, je te demanderai d'être plus que discret sur ce qui va se dire. D'abords, trouvons une salle vide.

Après une longue recherche d'une heure à peu prés, ils avaient trouvé une salle désaffectée et s'assirent à même le sol. Les yeux dans les yeux, Weasel débuta la conversation secrète.

"Bien, euh, je ne sais pas vraiment pas par quoi ou par où commencer. Si je t'es fais venir ici c'est que tu es quelqu'un qui compte pour moi.

Harry le regardait comme si c'était un débile, il ne voyait pas du tout ou Ron voulait en venir.

"Soit plus explicite, tu veux quoi, des conseils pour séduire Mione. JE….

"QUOI ? Non mais tu te fous de moi là ! J'suis là dans une salle seul avec toi, on pourrait faire plein de truc beaucoup plus intéressant et toi, Harry la fleur me parle de Mione.

"Non mais t'es malade Ron. Et puis, qu'es ce qu'on pourrait faire ici, compter le nombre de tables. Pff ! Tu m'emmerdes, je me tire quand tu sauras ce que tu veux tu me le fera savoir par voie postale. Merci Au revoir.

Alors que Potter allait claquer la porte il se retourna et hurla à son ami la belette : "Je suis pas ton chouuuuuu !Na ! Puis, fier de sa réplique il s'en alla vers la grande salle.

"Mais moi, je t'aime, Harry ! trépigna le jeune roux.

Soudain des pas retentissaient derrière Potter. En moins de deux secondes il fut plaqué sans douceur sur le mur froid et humide des donjons.

"Draco ! Chanta Harry, son visage qui souriait jusqu'ici se métamorphosa en deux secondes. Qu'es ce que tu veux cracha t'il au visage aristocrate du jeune Malefoy.

"Content de voir que tu vas bien mon cœur, tu ne devines pas du pourquoi de ma présence ici.

"Non ! Je veux pas te parler. T'es qu'un connard. Salaud !

Tandis qu'Harry limite hystérique tambourinait le torse de son amant, Draco ne réagissait pas. Une fois la crise passait il demanda à sa moitié qu'es ce qu'il avait vu quand il était rentré dans les vestiaires. Potter qui n'avait aucun self-control, le repoussa violemment et lui jeta un regard furieux.

J"e t'ai vu toi ! Avec cette pute, d'Hermione !

"Harry calme toi s 'il te plaît. Dit doucement Draco, bien tu m'as vu avec Hermione et après ?

"Et après ? Mais après je ne sais pas je suis parti mais je peux te dire qu'elle était nu et que toi tu avait une érection. Espèce de dégelasse. Alors que moi je te reste fidèle même si on ne peux pas être officiellement ensemble. Je… Aime moi, je t'en supplie, je t'aime. Potter était totalement effondré.

Malefoy décida de prendre les choses en mains, il le pris dans ses bras et le mena vers sa chambre de préfet. Il y parvint sans trop de problème. Il n'eu qu'a éviter Peeves. Draco déposa doucement l'amour de sa vie sur son lit au draps de lin blanc ainsi que plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent avant que le survivant daigne ouvrir un œil.

"Ah ; je vois qu t'es réveillé. Il embrassa langoureusement son amant et lui tendit un test de grossesse. Fait le s'il te plaît.

"Maintenant ?

"V'oui, c'est juste pour se marrer. Allez, au toilette.

_« Dans quel merde me suis j'encore fourrer ? Et puis comment ça marche ce truc. Ah ouais, il faut urinait dessus. Ben c pas pratique du tout.O regarde c'est magique, ça marche, ça change de couleur, ça devient bleu. Ce qui veut dire que je suis pas enceinte. C'est magnifique ! Je m'en serai pas douter moi-même. »_

"Dray, c'est bleu.

"QUOI!

"Ben je te disait que c'est bleu c'est tout.

"V'oui, c'est tout.

Draco tomba dans les pommes sous la force du choc. Harry n'ayant pas un grand sens de discernement ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi, Draco se mettait dans cet état là. Quelques minutes plus tard, le blond eut la bonté de se réveiller. Lorsque son amant se remémora la cause de son évanouissement, ll faillit replongé dans un état comateux plutôt avancé, heureusement la vue du regard innocent d'Harry le fit revenir à la réalité. Il l'attira à lui et le berça tranquillement le caressant ici et là, en appuyant un peu plus sur son ventre, le survivant ne resta pas de marbre bien longtemps et savoura les yeux fermés les attentions de sa moitié.

"Mon chéri, je pense qu'il faut que tu te ménage un peu. Tu ne crois pas ? Demanda gentiment Malefoy.

"Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça, mon débile d'amour, je ne suis pas malade.

"Eh bien , pour moi c'est tout comme. Tu à l'air fatigués, fais attention à toi, s'il te plaît. Au faite tu te souvient de ce que je t'ai écrit, à propos de nous deux, que nous ne pourrions jamais être ensemble, je me demande, si… finalement, ôôôôô et puis lais tombé

"Quoi, quoi, finalement, s'empressa de murmurer fébrilement à l'oreille du jeune Malefoy. Dis moi à ce que tu penses, s'il te plait… mon amour souffla Harry aux bord des larmes.

"Je… Disons qu'il existe un moyen pour nous deux de resté ensemble, pour toujours, autre que la mort.

"QUOI ! Tu te fous de moi là, tu ne m'aimes même pas, tu m'as baisé et puis voilà, je suis à toi. As tu la moindre considération pour mon être ? Ce que je veux ? Ce que je sens ? Ce que j'aime !

"ALORS DIS LE MOI ? TOI ! QUI AIMES TU ? DIS-LE ! Hurla Draco furieux d'avoir cette stupide idée.

"Toi, toi et toi seul.b Mais tu n'es pas capable de rester avec moi. Je suis pas une femme. JE NE SERAIS **JAMAIS** UNE FEMME CRIA Harry fou de rage. Je ne pourrais jamais être enceinte, je suis prêt à faire ce sacrifice, si seulement tu pouvais toi aussi l'accepter.

"Je sais qui est la personne qui partagera ma vie, alors oui, j'aurais préféré que se soit une femme, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tant pis, je fais ce que je peux. Je t'aime, oui ! Je veux me marier avec toi, j'aurais sans doutes attendus la fin de notre scolarité pour te le demander, cependant vus les conditions dans lesquelles nous nous trouvons, je ne peux m'y résoudre. C'est ainsi que moi, Draco Angélus Lucius Malefoy, je vous demande votre main, M. Harry Polux James Potter.

"… C'est… comment… Harry était plus qu'interloqué par la demande de Dray. Ne voyant que l'inquiétude présente dans le regard de Malefoy, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire de toutes ses dents et de souffler un oui, sur les lèvres de son amant.

* * *

A bientot (j'espère) pour la suite... 

Pour la moindre remarque, appuyez sur le petit bouton bleu Go

thanks pour Fion-Fion chérie

_Le 6 avril 2005_


	2. T'as qu'a avortée

_Bon, si vous êtes là, c'est que vous avez lu le premier chapitre, donc,je ne m'amuserais pas à tout recopier_

_Pour les éclaircissements demandés, je pense que ce chapitre là peut répondre à certaines questions, mais le problème est que Fion-Fion ne m'a donné aucune reponse de reviews, ou de note de l'auteur... malgré tout, voila un chapitre spécial pour vous, qui est beaucoup moins compliqué que ce qui était prévu... chanceux!_

_Je m'excuse tout de suite pour les fautes qu'il pourrait subsiter, je suis complètement à la masse, et malgré un relecture une 3e fois, voire 4e pour certains passages, je suis sûre qu'il reste des erreurs... indulgence, please..._

_vala vala, merci tout de même pour tous vos messages, ils ont touchés l'auteur très profondément... un très grand merci de sa part... en espérant un message plus personnel une prochaine fois_

_Maintenant place à l'histoire... n'hesitez pas à intervenir, que ce soit en faveur, en remarques agréables ou non, tant ke ce ne sont des tomates pourries sans justifications..._

_Niil-iste, cobaye, correctrice et éditrice..._

_PS) meme si ca semble bizarre, le 'enceinte' reste le meme, car c'est ainsi ke le voulut l'illustre auteur...

* * *

Chapitre 2 : « T'as qu'a avortée… ».  _

Harry était de nouveau chez lui, il ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour y être mais il y était et c'était cela le plus important. Il était d'une humeur assez joyeuse compte tenu du fait qu'il était fiancé depuis un jour à son … son… enfin, l'homme qu'il aime quoi. Il voulait se laver, il se sentait sale. Il se devait d'être mille fois plus coquet de ce qu'il était réellement, seulement voilà, on ne devient pas le fiancé de Malefoy impunément.

Harry fit une découverte intéressante pendant qu'il était en train de se laver avec toute la nonchalance dont il était capable. Il ne faisait absolument pas attention à la douceur de ces gestes c'est pourquoi quand il se lava ses tétons, il crut mourir de douleur. Il décida donc de les observer plus attentivement. Ils pointaient un peu plus que d'habitude, ils étaient un peu plus roses et surtout définitivement plus douloureux. Cela faisait quatre jours que Draco et lui avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois et Harry commençait à se sentir différent il ne savait pourtant pas si cela était dû, à la demande de son fiancé en mariage ; à l'attention sur protectrice de Draco qui en un jour lui avait fait plus de recommandations que Dumbledore se chargeait de lui faire en temps habituel ou bien tout simplement du changement de son corps qui se faisait un peu plus déroutant à mesure que les jours passaient.

_«Oh, non, aujourd'hui y'a deux heures de divination suivi d'une heure de potion. C'est la poisse ça ! J'aime pas la divination moi ! Et puis, finalement c'est pas grave je n'ai qu'a pas y aller comme ça, le problème sera réglé ! Voilà, c'est sur, je n'irai pas. »_

Harry, qui était encore certain de sa décision partit en direction de sa chambre, il venait d'achever son déjeuner, seul, dans le parc du château. Quand, il fut confronté à un cruel dilemme. En effet, s'il n'allait pas en cours, sa fée irait le dire à Dumbledore et puis il devrait monter dans son bureau pour parler, etc, etc. En réfléchissant bien il valait mieux qu'il se rende à son cour de divination. Le survivant qui était toujours en proie à son grand et douloureux choix, fut soudainement sujet à une pulsion d'émotivité exagérée. Des larmes commencèrent à monter en Potter.

C'est ce moment que Draco choisi pour apparaître aux yeux d'Harry. Yeux qui étaient passablement humides ! S'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours. Il se permit de prendre son fiancé dans ses bras et de le réconforter.

°_Mince, pour qu'il pleure à ce point, je suppose que ça doit être grave. Mais si je le questionne sur son chagrin il le prendra certainement mal. Je sais pas comment faire, moi ! Je ne console pas c'est les autres qui me console ! P'tain, Merlin, pourquoi tu me force à faire des trucs que je ne sais pas faire. Bon, soyons courageux. Je suis quelqu'un de très courageux c'est pourquoi je vais demander à Ri pourquoi il pleure, allez !° _

¥ Mon amour pourquoi tu pleures ? ¥ Demanda-t-il doucement. Alors, qu'Harry ne répondait pas Draco lutta contre l'envie de le prendre qui s'insinuait sournoisement en lui. Il devait se reprendre très, vite. _° Oh, qu'il fait chaud ici, bon, on console Harry et direction les toilettes. °_

_¥_C'est que… je (sanglot) ne sais (sanglot- sanglot) paaaaaas ouinnnnnnnn ! c'est pas si je (sanglot) allez (sanglot) … vination.

X Tu … euh, tu pleures parce que tu ne sais pas si oui ou non, tu vas en cours de divination ? _°c'est une blague là. Merde ! Il est trop sensible ce mec. D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas un mec, c'est un mec qui se conduit comme une femme enceinte de 5 mois. Qu'es que ça va être quand, il aura atteint ce mois là. Merlin, je refuse d'être avec lui, est-ce clair ? Je m'en irai loin !°_

X Dis ? Dray, tu peux me lâcher un peu, tu m'étouffes ! demanda Harry, encore sous le coup d'une hypersensibilité

X Tu ne pleures plus ? Je… Euh ! Il était déstabilisé par ce soudain changement de comportement ; il faut que j'aille en Arithmancie sinon, je suis mort ! Je te laisse mon amour. Fais attention, sinon, on se verra en potion, okay ?

X _« Il m'énerve avec toutes ces attentions »_M'ouais, le truc c'est que je ne voulais pas aller en Potions, enfin, j'irai pour toi !

X Tu es un ange, mon amour. ¥ Sur ce, il laissa Harry redevenu tout gai. Celui-ci n'avait plus conscience du fait qu'il avait encore deux minutes auparavant il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il se dirigea vers la salle de divination.

Trelawney était en train d'expliquer les bases de la chiromancie à la classe. Elle ne remarqua l'arrivée d'Harry, ni ses yeux rougis, mais quelqu'un au fond de la salle, affalé sur un pouf nota ce changement, décidément, il était intelligent, cet … Ron, fit un geste au survivant et le forçat à se mettre avec lui. Quand la vielle chouette finit son explication ; ils purent enfin se mettre au travail!

Finalement ces deux heures passèrent assez vite. Harry avait selon Ron une main d'eau, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était une personne à nature très émotionnelle, hyper-sensible, donc, du coup, assez vulnérable. Un rien l'émeut et un rien le blesse, il peut pleurer à chaudes larmes un instant et rire aux éclats quelque secondes plus tard ! Après le discours de la belette, Harry qui était dans tous ces états, s'était mis à pleurer de grosses larmes en traitant Ron d'Homme ¥ méchant de mauvaise foi incarnée¥. Trelawney lui avait dit qu'avec la main qu'il avait, il serait plus en sécurité avec une main de feu, comme celle de Ron par exemple, avait-elle souligné !

Le reste de la semaine se passa calmement Harry n'avait toujours pas parlé à Ron et Mione de son futur mariage avec Malefoy.

¥ Harry! Harry, c'est moi… Ron! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Je t'attends moi. S'indignait le pauvre Ron qui restait coincer derrière le tableau.

X Voilà, j'arrive ! Il fallait juste que je me change. J'ai eu un léger accident dans la salle de bain.

X Du genre ?

X Pas trop important, mais je vais mieux. Bon, alors, pourquoi t'es là de si bonne heure, je te ferais remarquer que nous sommes dimanche, et qu'il n'est que 11 heures. Ce qui veux dire que nous devrions être toi comme moi dans nos lits respectifs.

X Comment ? S'exclama Ron, tu n'est pas encore au courant, hurla-t-il passablement excité.

X Ben non, je sais pas et alors ? Tu essaies de me prouver que je suis plus con que toi, c'est ça. Eh ben c'est raté c'est pas parce que je sais pas ce qui se passe que je suis inférieur à toi, voilà ! Point, maintenant, fiche moi la paix. Dit un Harry plutôt vexé.

X Euh, dit Ron déstabilisé, y'a une… une fête, et je voulais savoir si tu voulais. Enfin, s'il y avait une petite probabilité que nous deux on pourrait y aller ensemble. Tu… Tu vois, comme ça, juste en amis. Bégaya Weasel.

X Je sais pas trop Ron, répondit Harry gêné de la proposition de son meilleur ami, presque frère.

X Si je te promets qu'il ne se passera rien. Je garderai mes mains là où il faut. J'essaierai pas de t'embrasser.

X RON ! Pas si fort, on est dans un couloir, peut-être pas très fréquenté mais même, un peu de discrétion ne serait pas de refus !

X V'oui, s'cuse moi, implora le rouquin à genoux, la mine déconfite.

X Ouais c'est pas grave, je te pardonne.

X Merci !

X (silence)

X Bon c'est pas tout, écoute Ron, je vais réfléchir à ta proposition d'accord ! Toi comme moi, on devrait, enfin, c'est dur à exprimer. Bon allez je te laisse je vais manger. Okay ?

X Ouais, je comprends, euh ben bonne bouffe alors. ¥

Harry rentra dans la grande salle, un grand sourire s'étirant sur ses lèvres rouges. Il trouva Hermione qui, à défaut de lire un livre, lisait une revue de célébrité, bien que cela surprit passablement Potter, il jugea préférable de ne faire aucune remarque sur son étonnante découverte. Il mangea très vite et très mal, il se bourra comme à son habitude de toasts sur lesquels il y avait une épaisse couche de beurre. Appétissant !

Voyant l'heure avancer, Harry commença à s'inquiéter de ne pas avoir vu son Draco, il ne savait s'il était matinal ou pas ; c'est donc pour cela qu'il prit la route des cachots. Il ne tarda pas à arriver devant la statue gardienne de l'antre Malefoy. C'était une statue de marbre, bavarde comme tout ! Voyant approcher un beau jeune homme, elle a commencé à le siffler, elle ne l'avait pas reconnu. Et c'était tant mieux, de cette façon elle ne pourrait pas divulguer le secret des deux amants.

¥Salut, tu viens faire quoi par-là ? Demanda la statue papillonnant exagérément des cils.

X Ben, en fait je voudrais bien passer, s'il vous plait !

X Ah, ah ah, c'est une blague, là ? Dit ironiquement la statue.

X Ben, euh, non, faut que je vois le propriétaire c'est pour ça.

X Donne moi le mot de passe et tu pourra passer, mais je dois te prévenir il n'est pas seul.

X Comment ? S'écria Harry. Il est avec qui ?

X Une fille, brune, les cheveux en touffes, j'ai souvenir d'avoir entendu Draco, l'appeler Mione chérie. Mais enfin, elle soupira bruyamment, libre à toi de rentrer et de trouver ses deux là dans les bras, l'un de l'autre. Ils s'aiment, je crois que c'est évident. Bon, alors que fais-tu, demanda-t-elle tout sourire.

X Je, je veux passer !

X C'est courageux de ta part, tu dois vraiment l'aimer pour être à ce point fou pour le voir s'envoyer en l'air avec une autre. Allez salut ! Pour cette fois je veux bien te donner un indice qui te fera trouver le bon mot de passe. Ne t'inquiète pas, chaton, tu t'en trouvera d'autre. Allez, sèche tes larmes et ouvre grand tes oreilles.

La statue prit un air sérieux et compatissant face à la détresse visible du jeune visiteur, elle récita doucement :

Tout cela ne vaut pas le poison qui découle

De tes yeux, de tes yeux verts,

Lacs où mon âme tremble et se voit à l'envers…

Mes songes viennent en foule

Pour se désaltérer à ces gouffres amers.

X C'est compliqué ça, je sais vraiment pas !

X Je peux pas t'aider alors… j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais !

X C'est pas grave ; déclara Harry, impassible puisqu'il avait eu le temps de se calmer ! De toute manière, je ne regrette pas, à défaut d'être une énigme compréhensible, ce sont de très jolis vers. En premier lieu, j'ai pensé au poison. Quoi de mieux que du poison pour illustré ces quatre phrases. Mais le vert, me fait penser à… Potter, souffla t'il doucement. ¥

La statue se retourna sur elle-même de façon à dégager l'entrée de l'appartement, Harry la remercia chaleureusement et s'y engouffra le corps battant à une vitesse folle. Il se repéra tant bien que mal et trouva enfin la chambre de l'intéressé, il approcha son oreille de la porte et entendit des gémissements étouffés. Il s'inquiétait à mesure qu'il finissait de comprendre. Tout d'un coup, il se saisit des oreilles longues de George et la porte s'ouvrit à pleine volée. Harry fut catapulté à l'autre bout du couloir, et une Hermione mi-nue, furieuse, sortit de la pièce. Elle criait des insanités.

Tu vas être père, SALAUD ! Et moi, qui était prête à te le faire, ce putain d'héritier. Sale petite pédale ! Crasseux ! Tu n'es qu'un connard, et j'espère que la fille que tu as mise enceinte va te faire chier quand tu seras avec ton … Ah, je trouve ça répugnant que vous puissiez, entre hommes, vous. Connard ! Tu m 'as laissé m'humilier pour toi et rien que pour cela tu vas me le payer très cher.

Pendant ce temps là, dans un coin sombre de Poudlard, un jeune homme roux agenouillé, la tête rencontrant le sol, parlait avec un mystérieux personnage. Totalement revêtu de linceuls noirs. Une voix irréelle, terrifiante, spectrale.

¥Alors, dis-moi, comment vas-tu ? Et avec Potter, l'as-tu amené dans ton lit.

X Non, il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas si gay que ça ! Il me repousse malgré mon talent fou pour lui montrer que je l'aime.

X Il faut à tout prix que tu le prennes dans tes filets, sinon, un autre homme le ferra et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il en ressortira quelque chose de bien pour les deux camps.

X Mais, qui êtes-vous ? Pourquoi vous intéressez-vous donc au cas d'Harry ? Dans un sens vous le haïssez et voudriez sa perte mais de l'autre vous cherchez son bonheur, pourquoi, murmura Ron.

X Je ne sais pas, pour l'achever encore plus. Il va falloir que je te laisse, pars, et surtout ne fais pas confiance à personne. On est comme sur un échiquier, et nous sommes tous des pions, ne l'oublie pas !¥ C'est alors qu'il s'évapora dans un nuage de fumée âcre.

Draco, toujours dans sa chambre, se remémorait depuis quand il était attiré par Harry et surtout pourquoi, et à un moyen de s'en défaire. 'Je sais, je n'ai cas écrire à mon cousin.'

_Mon cher cousin, bien que nous ne nous soyons pas toujours entendu sur tous les points, nous nous sommes toujours confié l'un à l'autre. Tu sais depuis longtemps que je suis gay. Tu sais aussi que, j'ai toujours eu un penchant pour l'ennemi de notre famille, tu vois certainement de qui je veux parler. C'est bien sûr de l'illustre prince ! Bon, tout ça pour te dire que… j'ai fini par avoir ce que je voulais, on a fait l'amour._

_Ce n'est pas un hasard si je t'écrie que l'on n'a pas baisé ensemble. C'était un moment vraiment spécial. Un peu comme si on se retrouvait tous les deux, je ne sais pas comment te faire comprendre que, … c'était comme une retrouvaille d'un amour qui n'était pas le notre, juste une reconnaissance de deux êtres créés par un amour sans limite. Je ne pense pas que tu sera à même de me comprendre, j'ai moi-même tellement de mal à faire la part des choses._

_J'ai eu hier l'idée d'aller voir grand-mère, peut-être pourra-t-elle faire quelque chose pour moi. Car, je ne t'ai pas dis le plus grave dans cette histoire._

_Il est enceinte. Il attend un enfant de moi ! J'espère que ce sera une fille. J'ai toujours voulu une fille ! Tu te rends compte, je vais être papa. C'est un bonheur inestimable. Je souhaite sincèrement qu'un jour tu découvres toi aussi cette sensation d'être quelqu'un, d'être utile à une personne que tu aimes plus que tout._

_Je l'aime cousin, et j'aimerai vraiment me marier avec lui. C'est pourquoi je t'écris, enfin, pas vraiment en fait, au début c'était pour te demander de m'aider à casser avec l'homme que j'aime. Cependant, alors que je suis en train de t'écrire et à mesure que ma lettre s'allonge, je vois que je n'ai aucunement l'intention de le laisser partir. Qu'importe tous les dangers que nous avons à affronter ! Pour une fois dans ma vie, j'ai l'occasion de faire ce que je veux. Acceptes-tu de m'aider dans mon entreprise ?_

_Draco, M._

_Ps : Je vais me marier ! (Avec ou sans ton autorisation.)_

Il soupira, il était vraiment fatigué. Il se dépêcha d'envoyer cette lettre et plongea dans son lit. Il ne sentait pas bien, cette sensation étrange d'être épié. Il devenait parano ! Il referma les yeux, un craquement sonore provenant de la porte se fit entendre.

_° Putain, c'est quoi qui se passe encore ! Peut pas me foutre la paix un peu Pansy!° _

¥Dis ma chérie, s'il te plaît, je suis plutôt fatigué alors, tu comprends si tu pouvais me laisser se serait vraiment cool.

X Okay, Dray, je te laisse, de toute façon. C'était pas comme si je ne m'en étais pas douté, nous deux ça mène à rien.

X C'est sur, alors maintenant tu te casses, cracha Draco qui n'avait pas encore percuté.

X Oui ! C'était perdu d'avance, alors en plus avec un enfant c'était trop.

X Un enfant ? T'as qu'a avortée ma chérie. Je vais pas pleurer sur ton sort. Je ne pleure pour personne.

X (sanglots) ¥

La porte claqua, _° Plutôt bizarre comme conversation, elle est vraiment étrange comme fille. En plus, elle est enceinte, c'est la mode où quoi ? Enfin, c'est sur que si le père ne peut pas assumer. Dans tous les cas, il ne faut pas qu'elle laisse ce bébé hors de son ventre sinon, elle va se faire tuer par son père, et le mien. Quoique, à la limite, il serait peut-être plus judicieux de la laisser enceinte, elle m'a trompé, c'est une pute, avec un bâtard, et moi je suis libre, je hurle mon homosexualité au monde que j'emmerde préalablement et j'épouse mon Harry et notre enfant qui sera,(j'espère) une fille. Ben, elle est belle vie !°_

¥Dracoooooooo chouuuuuuuu ! Tu viens avec moi au bal !

X non ! J'était en train de dormir, sale furie, ça ne va pas non ! Et puis quoi, encore, je viens de te dire de me foutre la paix et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais, tu me parles de toute ta misérable et méprisable petite vie !Je me fiche du fait que tu sois enceinte et c'est tout ! Maintenant casse-toi, et puis pour répondre à ta première question eh ben, c'est…, laisse moi réfléchir… NON !

X D'accord, puisque c'est comme ça, je me casse ! Cria Pansy.

X Ouais, c'est ça, Soupira Draco à bout de nerfs.

X Au fait, pour ton information, moi je te suis encore restée fidèle, je suis toujours vierge et je n'attends donc pas d'enfant ! Voilà, bye. Elle partit son rire glacial résonnant sur les parois du couloir.

_°Mince, la je crois que j'ai fait une énorme erreur. Si je n'ai pas parlé avec Pansy, c'était qu'avec. J'sais pas ! Hermione peut-être ? Non, elle est trop jalouse pour me parler d'Harry enceinte sans crier. Quoique, elle ne sait pas que c'est Harry. Mais oui, Harry ! C'est à Harry que j'ai dit d'aller… D'aller se faire avorter ! Oh. Mon. Dieu. Je vais mourir s'il l'a fait ! Je peux pas… je suis ! Bon je ferait bien de m'habiller et de partir à sa recherche, tant qu'il en est encore le temps !°_

Harry ne revenait toujours pas du coup que lui avait fait son amant. Il fallait qu'il parte ! Il était très contrarié, une douleur le pris au creux de son ventre. Le noir !

Quand il se réveilla la lumière des étoiles semblait incertaine. Seul, vulnérable, en proie à tous ses démons, il était là dans cette cellule froide et austère. Une eau glacée au goût moisit lui mouillait son front déjà trempé de sueurs froides. Ses yeux, d'habitude si resplendissants de vie, étaient devenus deux choses vertes enfoncées dans leurs orbites.

Une douleur aiguë aux jambes attira son attention. On aurait dit qu'il avait été battu de la main d'un géant particulièrement cinglant. Malgré son désappointement Harry essaya, en vain, de se souvenir d'évènements passés qui auraient pu expliquer sa présence dans cet espace sombre. Obscur.

Potter, troublé dans sa réflexion, entendit de lourds pas s'approcher. Le bruit s'immobilisa à sa porte, celui-ci, par instinct, se tapit dans le coin le plus sombre de sa cellule. C'est alors qu'un homme de petite stature apparut à travers l'étroite entrée du trou. Il l'informa d'une voix forte sourde et glaciale :

¥Lève-toi, ton maître t'attend. Dépêche-toi j'ai pas que ça à faire ! Allez !

X Où m'emmenez-vous ?

X T'occupe ! Chez ton maître, c'est tout ! répondit le gnome.

Ce fut le premier échange qu'il eut avec un Homme depuis son arrivée. Il eut cependant préféré une personne plus maniable. Ce grossier personnage le mena devant une table en bois dévorée par les termites ; on le fit s'asseoir sur une chaise dans une grande salle lumineuse. Ses murs étaient ornés de machins d'une laideur absolue.

Potty se savait en danger. Il se trouvait dans un nid de serpents pervers et vicieux ; l'air qui emplissait la pièce paraissait comme charger de malfaisance. Une voix se fit entendre au loin, sûrement celle de la marque rouge.

¥Pourquoi je ressens ici trois présences et non pas que deux comme cela devrait être le cas ?

X Je ne sais pas, c'est vous le maître des lieux.

X T'es un bon coup tu sais ! Même évanoui ton corps réagit très bien aux attouchements. Tu t'es fortement débattu, d'où la marque sur tes cuisses ! Debout, je me demande sincèrement comment ça doit être ? L'homme en cagoule rit et se retourna. Je rigole !

X Alors, c'est que l'on n'a pas les mêmes notions d'humour. Moi je ne trouve pas ça drôle ! Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? Qu'…

X STOP ! Une question à la fois, alors tout d'abord il faut que tu saches que tu as une dette envers moi. Tu connais la signification de ce pacte. Enfin, je suis dans l'obligation de t'aider. C'est pourquoi toi, et le bébé qui est dans ton ventre, êtes en vie.

X Je ne suis pas enceinte, murmura Harry, la main droite crispée sur son ventre dans un signe de protection.

X Ne me mens pas Harry, je peux sentir sa présence ! Je ne peux pas te montrer mon visage mais tu resteras ici le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu te remettes.

X Soit ! Comment vous appelez-vous ?

X Tom ! Je sais que tu n'aimes ce prénom mais c'est comme ça. Maintenant pars dans ta chambre. Garde ! Hurla Tom, Montre-lui ma chambre. C'est là où tu dormiras, dit-il à l'attention d'Harry. ¥

Loin de toute cette agitation, Draco qui s'achevait de s'habiller fut interrompu par l'arrivée de sa grand-mère qui l'amena jusqu'au lac. Elle était une vieille femme, plutôt spéciale au premier abord. Froide et belle. Mais, au fond c'était un amour ! Elle avait la propriété de voir des choses pour le moins étrange !

¥Alors, Draco, n'as-tu pas quelque chose de très important à me dire ? Demanda la veille Dame, attendant apparemment une réponse positive.

X Mais, … absolument pas grand-mère ! Que voudrais-tu que je te dise ?

X Draco ! Ne me raconte pas d'histoire ! Mon grand âge me permet de savoir qui ment ou non ! Alors tu vas me dire tout de suite ce qui te tracasse !

X Il n'y a rien, répondit obstinément Draco.

X Oui, c'est ça, c'est pour cela que tu es sujet à des rêves à trois personnes, dans chacun de tes rêves, et ce depuis une semaine, il y toujours le chiffre trois qui réapparaît ! Tu ne t'es pas encore demandé pourquoi ?

X Eh, bien, non ! Je n'y avais même pas fait attention. Figure-toi que je ne reste pas tous les jours en pensant à ma petite personne !

X Menteur ! C'est bien toi qui passes environ 2 heures dans ta salle de bain le temps de bien pouvoir t'admirer, même si depuis une semaine et un jour si tu veux de la précision tu es différent ce n'est plus toi que tu regardes c'est… Je ne pense pas me tromper si je dis ton fiancé !

X Grand-mère ! s'exclama Dray, surpris par la franchise de son aïeule.

X Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Draco, qu'est-ce qui te gène, dis ! Le fait que je sache que tu es gay ou bien plutôt que tu es fiancé.

X Les… les deux, bégaya Malefoy.

X Alors tu ne voudras pas savoir ce que je sais encore ? Tant pis, je te le dirai comme même. Le chiffre trois est présent dans tes rêves depuis une semaine, ce que j'en ai déduit, c'est que toi, le dernier héritier du nom, tu n'es plus puceau, je dirai même plus ! Le trois, le symbole sexuel selon Freud, est lié à la conception et à la création.

X Traduction ?

X ton fiancé est enceinte de toi et tu vas devoir te battre pour le garder au près de toi. Non Draco le problème ne vient pas de votre amour, le problème vient des épreuves que vous allez endurer, en plus de ceux de la grossesse. Pour l'obtenir à tout jamais, je vais devoir t'envoyer dans le passé. Tu dois y changer quelques évènements ! C'est très dur, tu vas devoir tuer ou encore être ou bien voir la mort. Fais attention ! Je t'envoie là-bas.

**De ce ciel bizarre et livide,**

**Tourmenté comme ton destin,**

**Quelles pensées dans ton âme vide**

**Descendent ?réponds, libertin.**

**

* * *

**

_fini pour ce chapitre, la suite bientot..._

_Fion-Fion

* * *

__le 29-04-05_


End file.
